Perception
by Cheshire Sloth
Summary: Après tout...Ce n'est qu'une question de perception.   Couple plus ou moins définit/ One-shot


Question de Perception.

-Tu crois que les choses vont changer maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas Tsuna...Tout n'est qu'une question de perception, il suffit de peu pour faire basculer la balance.

-Alors...Ils vont rester les mêmes ?

-Non...Je pense qu'ils vont changer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je comprends...

Les pétales de fleur rosés tombèrent lentement au sol, le temps d'un rêve, le temps d'un fugace espoir. Le jeune parrain regarda leur chute inexorable vers le sol avec une pointe de tristesse. Les pétales ne pouvaient pas choisir leur vie et étaient condamnés dès leur fleuraison. Son regard remonta vers le ciel blanc qui trônait autour de lui. Il souffla l'air glacé emprisonné dans ses poumons et referma les yeux.

Un jeune brun aux yeux vairons regarda devant lui, le monde était blanc recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige. Tout semblait calme même si la tempête battait son plein dans l'esprit compliqué et tordu de l'illusionniste. De longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'époque où les sept gardiens étaient réunis pour combattre ensemble. Cinq années en tout avaient défilé depuis la séparation de la dixième génération Vongola.

Rien n'avait plus jamais été pareil malgré l'envie de leur chef.

Mukuro n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sentimental et encore moins quelqu'un de gentil malgré les apparences qu'il se donnait. Longtemps il avait gardé le masque de ''gentil'' pour entrer dans les rangs du dixième...Il n'avait jamais caché son envie de le détrôner au plus vite cependant et de détruire la mafia…Il le regrettait que trop aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette familière du seul chef de la famille Vongola qu'il admettait reconnaître comme tel. Il s'approcha de lui, celui-ci tenait entre ses mains le chapeau de l'arcobaleno du soleil...Reborn semblait-il.

Il vint près de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, ses bras se refermèrent instinctivement autour du corps frêle de Tsuna. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à ses lèvres avec cette même tendresse qui le caractérisait tant. Leur étreinte ne dura pas, se trouvant doucement brisée par le dixième du nom qui esquissa un doux sourire à l'attention de l'illusionniste.

Son image se brouilla doucement et malgré toute l'envie du jeune vairon de le retenir pour le serrer encore dans ses bras il finit par disparaître. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague senteur satiné qui lui était propre. Mukuro tendit sa main dans le vide avant que ses genoux ne le laisse tomber au sol. Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue avant d'être étouffée par le col du jeune homme.

Les pétales de cerisier tombaient sur le sol formant son propre tapis pour la terre mère. Le brun ténébreux qui les regardait eut un léger froncement de sourcil. Il détestait les fleurs de cerisier depuis son premier combat contre Mukuro. Mais ces fleurs là étaient différentes, elles avaient un parfum de regrets et de souffrances. Il n'aimait pas ça...

Elles lui rappelaient trop de choses mauvaises. Les jours s'égrenaient sans se ressembler mais tout était monotone. Le responsable du comité de discipline regardait autour de lui d'un air pensif, tout était trop calme depuis quelques années...Cinq lui semblait-il mais il n'était pas sûr, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter.

Tout autour de lui s'élevaient des cerisiers tous en fleurs et l'air embaumait de cette senteur particulière mais si commune au japon. Le silence était d'or et rien ne semblait pouvoir le troubler. Hibari repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le jeune parrain, celui-ci lui avait semblé tellement faible...tellement vulnérable mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui...Personne n'avait pu faire quelque chose. Soudain dans un tourbillon rose de fleur il apparut devant lui, dans toute sa superbe. Du moins dans toute celle qu'il lui souvenait, son corps fin et son visage d'ange lui souriait. Longuement il l'observa un très léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres pâles. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'en voulait parfois de l'avoir abandonné mais depuis le petit châtain avait trouvé la paix et Hibari avec lui.

Le jeune homme continuait de se battre… Enfin plutôt d'abattre les autres à coup de tonfas mais de plus en plus rarement et surtout avec moins de violence qu'avant. Le jeune parrain continua de le regarder mais Hibari se détourna pour continuer son chemin, du moins jusqu'à ce que le souffle doux du parrain ne résonne entre eux

-Je te pardonne...

Écarquillant les yeux Hibari se retourna rapidement vers l'origine de cette phrase salvatrice pour son esprit et son cœur. Mais à la place où se tenait le jeune homme précédemment il n'y avait plus que le souvenir passé d'une présence, plus que le doux murmure des fleurs de cerisiers qui dansaient avec allégresse autour de lui.

Il baissa légèrement la tête alors qu'un léger sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Aucune larme ne coula, aucune peine ne se fit voir car il l'enferma dans le coffre qu'était son cœur pour ne pas la laisser s'exprimer. Le passé était le passé... Le présent seul l'importait… Du moins le souhaitait-il ardemment.

Tsuna observa le paysage connu qui s'étendait autour de lui, c'était son lycée, c'était là qu'il avait vécu ses plus belles expériences, sa plus belle vie. Ses doigts dessinèrent une forme imaginaire sur la vitre. Il sentait contre son dos celui de son alter-égo plus vieux de quelques centaines d'années. Primo observait le plafond peint de la salle de classe un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Son arrière-arrière...petit fils était vraiment quelqu'un dont il pouvait être fier.

Dans le silence absolu ce fut Tsuna qui prit la parole en premier.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'ils vont changer ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent d'autres que ceux que j'ai connus…

-Ils changeront...De manière subtile certes, mais ils changeront. Parce que ça fait toujours cet effet là.

-Tu en sais quelque chose...

-En effet.

Tsuna sourit et observa la ville qui s'étendait devant ses yeux ambre. La ville était totalement vide tout comme le lycée où régnait un silence religieux alors que, d'habitude on pouvait toujours entendre les échos des autres élèves dans les couloirs ou bien les pas du président du comité faisant sa ronde. Mais là absolument rien...Juste le silence. Même les deux personnes assises sur une table ne faisaient pas de bruit...Leurs respirations étaient inaudibles. Doucement Tsuna se tourna vers son grand-père et lui sourit avec la tendresse qui faisait de lui un être si sensible.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir...

-Pour toi Tsuna...pour toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Je dois encore attendre la prochaine génération pour la guider...Mais tu peux partir en paix à présent tous tes gardiens ont l'esprit en paix.

-Très bien...Alors bonne chance Giotto.

-Merci...Bonne chance à toi également Tsuna.

Avec un dernier sourire l'image du Vongola Decimo s'effaça pour laisser le premier du nom seul avec lui-même. Puis le décor autour de lui disparut avec la même vitesse que son créateur quelques secondes avant. Vongola Primo observa le lieu totalement blanc qui lui était habituel et sourit tristement.

-Une mort peut tout changer Tsuna...Mais je suis sûr que chacun saura se reconstruire malgré tout...Je te souhaite un bon repos mon enfant.

Et il s'évanouit à son tour devenant une flamme orangée qui resta en l'air attendant avec la patience de la mort qu'un Vongola onzième du nom se présente pour remplacer Gokudera qui avait pris le rôle de remplaçant du dixième en attendant. Le jour viendra où de nouveau une famille de sept enfants viendra au monde qui accueilleront en eux les pouvoirs des gardiens de la famille Vongola.

Gokudera regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau… Enfin son bureau...non le _sien_. Celui du Vongola dixième du nom...Des flashs lui revinrent avec la lenteur que seul un être torturé peut connaître. Son regard se ternit alors que sous son regard défilait cette scène, ce passage si sombre de leur existence à tous lorsque dans une froide soirée de Novembre il y a 5 ans et 3 mois leur bien-aimé chef les avait quittés.

Cette soirée n'avait pas bien commencé entre disputes violentes et cruelles. Finalement Tsuna avait réussi à calmer les choses et évité que Hibari ne tue la moitié de la famille juste pour le plaisir.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour résoudre un problème mineur avec une famille bien moins puissante que les Vongola et qu'ils auraient pu écraser d'un mouvement du petit doigt. Mais Tsuna tout sage qu'il était avait décidé de venir leur parler pour éclaircir la situation. Hélas...Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Gokudera n'avait eu de cesse de le répéter mais son chef était têtu.

Tout s'était passé au ralentit, la famille adverse fut prise de folie et s'était mise à attaquer les sept gardiens du X ème. Ils avaient étouffé leur rébellion en quelques coups échangés mais...Ils ne furent pas assez attentifs, le chef se releva tout près d'Hibari qui le regarda mais n'intervint pas. Le gardien du nuage observa le chef ennemi sortir son arme et pointer Tsuna qui ne regardait pas...D'ailleurs personne ne regardait, sauf lui, le coup partit et Hibari ne fit rien. Le jeune parrain reçut cette balle en plein front et comme un pétale de cerisier porté par le vent il s'effondra à terre, répandant autour de lui un liquide rouge et poisseux qui s'écoulait lentement de son corps sur le sol couvert de neige. Cette neige couleur de mort resta insensible au terrible moment qui venait de se dérouler, insensible à l'horreur qui traversait les six gardiens...Et la culpabilité qui traquait le dernier. Tsuna, dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, ami tendre et toujours disponible était mort...

Gokudera ouvrit de nouveau les yeux alors qu'un sourire sans joie venait étirer les traits épuisés de son visage. Ils ne devaient pas être tristes, Tsuna était peut-être mort mais il resterait avec eux aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits. Il sera toujours là pour eux. Qu'importe le temps qui passent, ils se devaient tous d'être heureux pour honorer la mémoire de leur défunt boss. Un jour ils partiraient à leur tour et rejoindraient Tsunayoshi dans cet autre monde qui devait se trouver dans l'au delà...Oui un jour ils seraient à nouveau réunis, ça, Gokudera en était certain.

End


End file.
